Titan the Conqueror
'Titan the Conqueror '(1028 - Day 252 1087) was a knight. He led a faction that fought in and won the Battle of the Flatlands in 1066. After the battle, Titan founded Titan City. He led the city until his death. Biography Early Life Titan was born in Flatland Town in 1028. He attended Flatland School from 1032 to 1046. Nothing else is known about his early life. Battle of the Flatlands On Day 287 1066, the Battle of the Flatlands took place to determine who would rule the Flatlands. Titan led his faction in the battle. During the battle, he shot his main opponent in the eye, killing him. Titan's faction won the battle, and he was nicknamed the Conqueror. Titan City On Day 359 1066, Titan began constructing Titan City as the new capital of the Flatlands. He converted his faction of knights into a government to help him lead the city. Other knights became the city guard. Over time, people came to regard Titan as a great ruler who cared for his people and defended them when needed. Whenever Titan City was threatened by a rival, Titan led the city guard and always successfully repelled attacks. Later Years and Death In 1086, Titan wrote a book containing information about all the villages, towns and cities in the Flatlands at the time. Titan died in Titan City on Day 252 1087. He was buried at the edge of the city and a memorial was built over his resting place. Legacy Titan City continued to grow after Titan's death. It remains the capital of the Flatlands to this day. The way the government of Titan City operates is very similar to how Titan ran it, and it is the oldest existing government in Minecraftia. Historians such as Gupta Wazim would praise Titan as a great leader and a brilliant warrior. Abilities * 'Leadership/Tactician: '''Titan was the leader of a faction of knights during the Battle of the Flatlands. He led the faction to victory, and later converted them into Titan City's first government. Titan led his city's government from it's founding until his death, and he always successfully repelled any attacks. Because Titan City was the capital of the Flatlands, it also essentially meant he was the ruler of the entire Flatlands. Many of Titan's leadership skills and tactics are still used in 2017, showing just how influential his leadership skills are 930 years after his death. * '''Master Combatant: '''Titan's victory in the Battle of the Flatlands, along with his repeated successes in repelling attacks on Titan City, heavily implies he was a masterful combatant. He was undoubtedly a skilled archer, as he used a bow and arrow to kill his main opponent in the chaotic Battle of the Flatlands. Appearances ''To be added Gallery Titan the Conqueror.png Trivia * Titan is based on William the Conqueror. ** William won the Battle of Hastings. Titan won the Battle of the Flatlands. Both took place on Day 287 1066. ** William was crowned King on December 25th 1066 (December 25th being the 359th day of the year). Titan began building Titan City on Day 359 1066. ** William wrote the Domesday Book, containing information about towns and villages in England. Titan wrote a book containing information about cities, towns and villages in the Flatlands. Both were written in 1086. ** William and Titan share similar birthdays and death dates. Category:Minecraftia 1 Category:Minecraftians Category:1028 Births Category:Deceased Category:Characters Based On Real People Category:1087 Deaths